A diez centímetros de la calle del perdón
by Neko uke chan
Summary: La molesta luz solar y el reloj despertador le escupen a la cara que debe gastar otro día expiando culpas, alimentando fantasmas. Se lleva la mano a los cabellos, cerrando sus ojos mientras tira de ellos. Traga varias veces y "Lo siento" es lo único que se le ocurre decir. "Perdóneme Décimo" y encuentra una excusa para llorar de asco. Hayato TYL!Centric. Distopía. Gen.


_A ver, déjenme tomar un par de segundos para recordar cómo se supone que debería clasificar esto…que no es del todo Gen, porque mi idea primaria era escribir un 5927 para un par de locas que terminó siendo un rejunte de hints camuflados 5927-8059-D18 (ah verga, esto parece un código de barras) sin nada dicho, así que…es un Gen que roza el shipping pero sin llegar a. Según _Omore_, que funge de beta en esto, y parafraseo "Si hubiera algo más entre Gen y Pairing, eso sería". Déjenlo en Hayato!Centric para redondear._

_Esto no es mío y aunque lo repita mil veces no se hará verdad: es de Amano Akira por los siglos de los siglos._

_Muchas vibras de auto-odio y desgano por parte de Gokudera, filosofía barata y drama social y generalizado. Distopía ubicada cronológicamente 9 años y 10 meses en el futuro, justo antes del Future Arc._

######

Amanece. Lo sabe porque la molesta luz solar se une al saboteo del reloj despertador para escupirle a la cara que debe gastar otro de sus pocos días libres expiando culpas. Alimentando fantasmas. ¿Desde cuándo odia el Sol? Se pregunta quizás. Tal vez, y solo si le presionan a pensar rápido, diría que desde que está planteado que sin Cielo no hay Sol. Sin Cielo no hay lluvia, viento, niebla, nubes ni truenos. No hay tormenta. Y que lo absurdo de su aún presente existencia no concuerde con su realidad interior. Sin Cielo.

Pasa desapercibido por Uri en su Caja-Arma sobre la mesa de noche hacia el cuarto de baño, agachando la mirada (mas no la cabeza) para no verse reflejado en el espejo. No quiere darle escenario tangible a lo mal que se siente todo, vertido en su rostro como capas de amargura selladas en su ceño. Rompe récord por el baño más corto y frío de la historia y se viste en su habitación, donde no hay reflejos que le reprochen nada. Toma un desayuno rápido que consiste en bizcochos y café mientras enciende la televisión solo por costumbre, esperando que el ulular del noticiero supla el espacio que ocupan por completo las tinieblas de sus lamentos. O que al menos, le ayude a ignorarlas. Sabe que no es así.

Deja la loza sucia en el fregador y saca con precisión su móvil del fondo del bolsillo derecho de su frac y mira con desgano la hora que marca la pantalla. Las nueve y ya siente que se le fue el día y no ha decidido qué hacer con su vida aún. Teclea con rapidez una serie de kanjis que lo llevan por el orden de las Y, luego mira hacia la ventana, esperando no tener testigos invisibles y pasa con parsimonia sus yemas sobre el nombre, cuidando de no presionar (por error) la tecla verde de llamada.

Se lleva la otra mano a los cabellos, cerrando sus ojos mientras tira de las hebras hacia atrás. Traga varias veces. Guarda el teléfono de nuevo, se levanta de la silla de la cocina y arranca el saco colgado del perchero de la puerta. Sabe que si lo piensa mucho más se volverá loco. O por el contrario, recuperará la razón y quiere evitarlo a toda costa. Porque lamerse las heridas le mantiene vivo y consciente y se ha vuelto rutinario.

Con el efectivo remanente en los bolsillos del traje y un par de monedas que le hacen peso, pero no el suficiente para no notar que falta _algo,_ maldice a sus adentros por dejar la Caja Arma sobre el buró de su cuarto y titubea un segundo, en lo que sus pies se confunden, guiándolo de frente para no regresar a buscar a Uri. Con la desaparición del título de Décimo Vongola ya no hay tanta necesidad de andar paranoico por las calles. Se repite eso como mantra a ver si le sale el tiro por la culata y se mete en problemas graves. Y si llegara a pasar, al menos tendría una excusa para aniquilar a puñetazos a alguien.

Y si corre con mucha mejor (o peor) suerte, encontrará quién lo mate.

La zozobra en la calle toma forma de escombros en el suelo y llamaradas dispersas a las riveras del rio (casi seco) que atraviesa Namimori. Tras varios minutos en dirección contraria a donde _debe _ir encuentra un quiosco en pie y abierto. Compra un tabaco porque a la anciana del quiosco se le acabaron los cigarrillos hace meses y ninguna tabacalera está importando cigarros a Japón por razones obvias. Ya nadie toma la licencia de fumar porque nadie vive lo suficiente como para desarrollar cáncer. Y aunque no le guste el habano, lo compra, por razones _no _tan obvias.

Al llegar a _esa _encrucijada, entre la casa del Décimo y la parada de autobús, lo enciende, fuma, aspira, respira el humo y lo retiene diez segundos en su boca. Los cuenta con decimales empezando desde el cero para hacer tiempo. Exhala por la nariz, repite el proceso un par de veces más hasta que siente el escozor del humo en sus ojos y el ardor en su garganta. Siente el impulso de toser ante el sabor poco familiar. Traga ese manojo de sensaciones y reaviva la llama del tabaco con la suya propia y termina de fumarlo pero no es suficiente. Aún no.

Regresa a casa tomando un desvío para evitar a un grupo de lacayos de Black Spell (ya no le parece entretenido entrar en riña) y baja la vista, y la cabeza también, al pasar frente al bar de sushi de los Yamamoto. Va al refrigerador directamente sin ocuparse en ordenar el calzado en el _genkan_. Abre la puerta, observa sin fijarse en nada hasta que sus ojos vagantes caen sobre una botella de cerveza amarga, fuerte, alemana. De esas últimas que compró antes de que se detuvieran las importaciones.

No le gusta. La compró precisamente por eso. Y prefiere el vino, que aún consigue por contrabando de Cavallone, pero aún así la destapa, no la vierte en una jarra porque las manos le tiemblan y teme que se le escurra de los dedos al piso. Toma aire nuevamente como si fuera a zambullirse al agua y traga el denso líquido de un impulso. Como si tomara la medicina más desagradable nunca imaginada, una droga con sabor a culpa. Se repite eso para grabárselo a fuerza. Bebe otro trago y siente arcadas que le hacen retorcerse.

Como cuando Bianchi le hacía probar sus improvisaciones culinarias, recuerda. Como los masajes tibetanos que le practicaba Shamal y las picaduras de Trident-Mosquito en puntos de dolor después de sus primeras sesiones de entrenamiento intensivo. Como en las reuniones en donde Sasagawa retaba a Tsuna a pasar el último trago de sake y terminaba con los ojos humedecidos, mientras Takeshi lo animaba.

El escozor es tal que las lágrimas eventualmente salen de sus ojos. Finalmente pudo encontrar una excusa para llorar de asco.

Recordar que no debía estar vivo a costa de quien_ si_ tenía que estarlo siempre le funciona. "Qué bajo has caído", piensa.

Se deja rendir en la privacidad de su vivienda. Trata de mantener los ojos cerrados, pero en la pantalla oscura de sus párpados se repite el documental de sonrisas y palabras de confianza con su apellido y el sufijo de intimidad que más nadie ha puesto detrás de el. Y cuando está a punto de exteriorizar lo impronunciable, sus ojos se salen de órbita al abrirlos con furia, muerde con fuerza su labio inferior y golpea la pared hasta que sus nudillos se resienten. Se palmea con firmeza las mejillas y no se permite darle letras a sus penas. Escucha su móvil llamarlo de vuelta a la realidad.

_Perdóneme Décimo, no pude hacer nada por usted. Esto no tendría qué haber pasado. Nunca. No a usted. Perdóneme. Perdóneme. _

El aparato sigue sonando. Por un segundo agradece haber eliminado el cableado telefónico local hace años, de lo contrario ya se habría activado la contestadora y escucharía lo que tanto empeño pone en no aceptar.

"Gokudera, estamos esperando por ti para visitar la tumba de Tsuna".

Se pone en pie. Sacude con desgano las pantorrillas de su pantalón que se han ensuciado con la capa de polvo del suelo y se digna a revisar el celular. Sabe qué dice el texto aun sin abrir el mensaje de un "Remitente _Yakyuu baka_" que ya no juega al béisbol y ya no es _tan idiota _y cuyo contacto no modifica por no considerarlo relevante. Lo borra enseguida.

Escucha pequeños pasos presurosos bajando las escaleras y siente el pelaje de Uri restregarse contra su pierna. El gato lo mira y maúlla. Sin gruñirle. Sin rasguñarlo. Y Hayato se imagina lo mal que debe verse para que el felino no quiera joderlo más.

* * *

><p>Los guardianes y conocidos del Décimo Vongola hacen presencia en las cercanías de su ataúd y Dino le dedica unas palabras a modo de santa misa, sabiendo que los japoneses no son cristianos, haciéndolo más que todo para los que sí <em>creen <em>serlo y, sobre todo, por él mismo, que ya no puede sostener las esperanzas que el difunto le tatuó encima. Porque ya están muertas, y él debe cuidar sus pasos para no pisar los residuos.

Se imagina que Hibari estará por allí cerca, fuera del campo de visión, y que no se aproximará lo suficiente para ser detectado. O tal vez está fuera de la región, investigando un par de cosas para la Fundación, matando herbívoros mientras bosteza.

Todos se dispersan, dejando al aire los comentarios que sólo Tsuna sabría responder.

Takeshi verifica nuevamente que su pensamiento fue acertado al todavía no recibir respuesta a sus mensajes.

Haru y Kyouko se marchan, escoltadas por Sasagawa y sus extremas ganas de echarse a llorar como un chiquillo. Como lo hicieron las chicas, con todo el derecho de poder lamentar amargamente por verse involucradas a la fuerza en algo que no les incumbía.

Chrome, que trajo consigo a Mukurowl, se va silenciosamente tras despedirse cordialmente de Bianchi y Fuuta, no haciendo un buen trabajo al tratar de sonreírles.

Lambo se ha pasado todo el rato tragándose los nudos de la garganta, mientras I-Pin no sabe dónde dejar la vista sin toparse con la mirada de pena que carga su amigo. Que no se acostumbra a verlo tan decaído.

Iemitsu y Basil no asistieron, lo que confirma que están fuera de la ciudad por investigaciones que también involucran a Giannini.

Lal Mirch se marcha sin mediar palabra, y le siguen Romario y Dino, que se ha quedado esperando tercamente a Kyouya hasta último momento.

Nadie se da a la licencia de contactar a Gokudera, por estar muy ocupados exorcizando sus propios lamentos.

* * *

><p>Esa noche las aspirinas soporíferas se mezclan con el licor en su sangre y todo le sabe a jaqueca, saborizante de fresa y mentira. Cuando desgasta el rollo de la película de remembranzas, como le sucede cada tanto, empieza la función premier dónde el protagonista es él, y el antagonista también. Y los extras.<p>

Ambos se alían para derrotar a un ente mayor, _Juudaime, _pero terminan muriendo en el intento. Mientras agonizan, porque no desaparecen de inmediato, el enemigo le echa la culpa por ser débil y ser mal hijo y mal hermano, mal amigo, mal Guardián, y pésima mano derecha. Y le sonríe como sólo _él _sabía hacerlo.

Después todo es un degradé de rojo, pasando por morado y azul. Llegando a negro.

Despierta de un brinco que le desencaja el corazón, sintiendo que se cae y que el cerebro le burbujea dentro del cráneo como una gaseosa agitada. Se levanta de mala gana y maldice el día que decidió colocar los somníferos en el botiquín del baño y no dejarlos donde estaban, en su gaveta.

Toma agua, esperando pasar otro par de grageas sin devolverlas muy deprisa y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Intenta no pensar en nada, y después de un par de horas de concentrarse en no pensar, se sorprende dormido.

Al despertar, diluye la mala noche con un baño, y un desayuno cargado de cafeína, huevos revoltillos y tabaco. Cuenta hasta veintisiete mentalmente y en italiano, para no olvidarlo. Sale a comprar flores cuando llega a cincuenta y nueve, reuniendo en cada pétalo envuelto en papel celofán todo el tiempo que le llevó asumirlo y empezar a aceptarlo.

Mira por vez primera y última lo que queda de su realidad, empezando a asumir que cambiará una vez tome el maletín con los anillos del Sistema C.A.I., la caja de Uri y su anillo como Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta. Se pierde en sus pensamientos todo el trayecto de camino al lugar que ha evitado tan fervientemente, y la sensación de malestar en su pecho es suficiente para hacerle retroceder un par de veces.

Está cerca, ya reconoce las sombras del claro del bosque dónde se encuentra el ataúd y _oye _murmullos. Se detiene y escucha atentamente. De nuevo reconoce susurros formando palabras que no termina de apreciar. Y cae en pánico al pensar que está bajo una ilusión.

No percibe ninguna Llama de atributo Niebla que justifique tal espectro, pero le fluye la sangre en aprehensión y no le deja pensar con racionalidad.

–¡¿Quién está ahí?! –exige saber mientras se acerca, y lo que ve y escucha no puede definirse en palabras–. T-tú eres…

Tsuna.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Su _Décimo.

–¿Eh? Ese rostro... No serás… ¿G-Gokudera?

Tiembla de emoción y agonía contenida y no reprime el impulso de acercarse a esa versión pueril y sana de su tormento diario.

–¡Décimo!

Lo primero y lo único que piensa en decirle es "Lo siento".

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

_Lo siento._

–Um, yo en realidad no sé qué está pasando. T-tal vez no me creas pero accidentalmente fui golpeado por la Bazooka de los Diez Años de Lambo y…

Escucha lo que el _Juudime_ del pasado tiene para decirle, y procesa todo rápidamente.

Aún hay una oportunidad de _evitarlo. _Aún queda un chance para expiar su pecado. Escalofríos de emociones mezcladas corren por su sistema nervioso.

–Es cierto, solo tenemos cinco minutos –se recuerda, y toma la decisión que podría cambiar toda su tragicómica vida actual–. Escuche Décimo, cuando vuelva al pasado por favor haga exactamente lo que le voy a decir. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Cuando regrese a su tiempo, elimine a este hombre inmediatamente.

Saca la fotografía de Irie Shoichi que siempre lleva consigo en el bolsillo delantero del saco; la misma que tantas veces le ha servido para enfocar su frustración propia y encaminarla hacia un objetivo que aún no cumple, y se siente demasiado corrompido por dentro cuando ve el pavor y la incredulidad acumulándose en los cándidos orbes de quien aún no se ha manchado con sangre. Como tinta negra en un vaso de agua.

–¿Quién es este?... ¡Eh! ¡¿"Eliminar", dices?! Yo no…

–No hay razón para dudar.

–Pero espera, "eliminar"… ¿tomar la vida de esta persona?

Exprime el odio que gotea en palabras ariscas, y presiente que detrás de esa mirada de confusión de Tsunayoshi se halla la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Quiere creer con tanta fervencia como cree en él, que aún no se han terminado las oportunidades de remendar las cosas, de adelantarse a Byakuran.

La mirada del Décimo se torna turbia cuando observa el perímetro a su alrededor con desconfianza y se atreve a exteriorizar ese hecho que le incomoda, al parecer, desde hace rato:

"¿Por qué mi yo del futuro está en un ataúd?"

Hayato siente que se le cae el alma a los pies y se amasa como lodo en sus zapatos, y que el color se le escapa de la cara como el agua diluye las acuarelas. Sus orbes vidriosos que se reflejan en las de Tsuna tienen tanto miedo de confirmar ese presentimiento que le sobrepasa la necesidad de negarlo todo.

–E-eso es porque…

_Fui un incompetente._

Todo se esfuma.

####

_Nada tiene de importante, pero el nombre es una mezcla de las canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh "_A diez centímetros de ti_" y "_Manhattan_" y estas inspiraron la línea general de los hechos. Que se me ocurrió la historia escuchando estas canciones de _Guapa_, eso._

_Hessefan y Kaith, ya pueden irse olvidando de otro intento de hacerme escribirles de Gokudera con alguien que no sea Yamamoto (?) pero igual espero que les haya gustado, que es su regalo de Navidad (más les vale)._

_A los lindos lectores de por allí y allá, gracias por leer y eso. Si ven algo raro llámese desorden cronológico, discrepancia con el canon, errores o qué se yo, por favor háganmelo saber; que no repaso KHR desde que terminó el manga y me ayudó la Wikia porque hasta algunos nombres se me habían olvidado…_


End file.
